


First Time for Everything

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Crawly to Crowley to Anthony [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: At the Wall, Bottom!Aziraphale, Crowely is Crawly, Frist Time, Garden of Eden, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Crowley, Unbeta'd, after Adam and Eve are banished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: "I can't see... what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.""Well, it must be bad..." "Crawly-" "Crawly."In which Crawly and Aziraphale sleep together for the first time... in the Garden.Part of the 'Getting Used to It' series but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crawly/Aziraphale
Series: Crawly to Crowley to Anthony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> There was such a great response for the last fic that I did! Thank y'all for reading! Here is part two (kind of) and a three (maybe) part series! I really hope you enjoy!

"I can't see... what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway."

"Well, it must be bad..." "Crawly-" "Crawly."

That's where all of this started. The wall, high above everything else. Crawly hadn't needed to tempt Aziraphale the first time. Against all odds, against everything either of them knew, Aziraphale had made the first move. It was a few days after their first meeting when Crawly was supposed to be heading back to Hell to get a new assignment, which he was uncharacteristically nervous about it. He just didn’t know what they would next have him do… maybe he would have to stay in hell. The thought made him shudder. He was laid out on a large stone in the garden, soaking up the sun while he still had the chance. 

While lost in his thoughts, Aziraphale walked over to him. He sat down on the stone, “Crawly-“ he started. The demon jumped, only a little and he certainly would never admit it. Demons don’t jump, “You appear to be deep in thought, mind if I ask what you’re thinking about?” 

Crawly hesitated a moment, “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Angel.” He wasn’t being rude, just didn’t think he needed to know about his troubles. The angel just nodded a little, not saying anything else. The two fell quiet, and slowly, Crawly got lost in his thoughts again and so, was not paying attention to Aziraphale at all. Meaning, the demon was thrown for quite a loop when the angle leaned over and kissed him roughly and deeply. It was not what one would expect for a first kiss. No, this was hungry, like a starving man eating for the first time in days. 

The sound that came out of the demon was not very dignified at all. It was a mix between a squeak and a moan but either way, he kissed back easily. Crawly’s fingers easily tangled in the angel’s clothes, tugging him closer. This just felt natural… right. He pulled back a little, only to speak, “What the hell was that for?” He blinked slowly, certainly not looking upset, “Not that I’m complaining.” Aziraphale did look a little shocked, “Oh, I’m… not so sure. I do apologize. I don’t know what came over me.” He stood as if he were leaving but Crowley pulled him back down so heir lips pressed against each other again. 

Things got more intense from there. Hands desperately working off clothes. This was risky, given that they were in the garden and at any moment another angel could appear, but neither cared. They didn’t really know what this was or where it was going but they did know it was something they’d risk everything for. It was a deep-down feeling, something that just couldn’t be explained. Aziraphale was naked first, his robes tossed haphazardly over to the side, newly naked, he just sat back to watch the demon disrobe as well. Soon, Crawly’s were joining Aziraphale, a pile of black and white. 

Crawly went back to being propped up on his elbows, sprawled out on the rock, “Well, now we’re both naked. Now what?” He smirked at the angel.

Aziraphale hesitated, “I’m- not sure.” He admitted, “I hadn’t thought I’d get this far.” 

Crawly titled his head back and laughed, “I can think of a few ideas, why don’t you get on your back, angel and I’ll show you what made Eve go all tingly.” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knitted together, “I don’t understand how, she’s a female and I-“ 

“Just get on your back.” Crawly cut him off. Aziraphale looked rather put out but still moved so he was on his back and looking at Crawly who had now settled between his legs. His tongue flicked over his lips in a very snakelike manner, before leaning down and flicking his tongue over the tip of Aziraphale’s cock. The angel’s eyes went impossibly wide, “O-oh! That does feel-“ His eyes drifted closed and on instinct, he reached down to tangle his fingers in Crawly’s auburn hair. Crawly couldn’t help his chuckle, “Angel, we haven’t even gotten to the good bit yet.” He wrapped his lips around him totally, bobbing his head slowly to really drag it out. A wonderful fact about both angels and demons is: neither have a gag reflex. 

Aziraphale just rode the sensations of what Crawly was doing to him. It felt amazing, beyond anything else he’d ever known and he knew he would spend the rest of this eternity trying to replicate the feeling. In the back of his head he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get this with anyone other than Crawly and, terrifyingly, he was okay with that. After a few minutes, Aziraphale was a panting and shaking mess, so Crawly pulled back, “Can’t end this too early. There’s still a lot I want to-“ “So help me, Crawly if you don’t get inside me right this instant-“ Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed the most wonderful shade of pink and his eyes were almost entirely black, swallowed by his irises. Crawly grinned, “Bossy, I like it.” He leaned up to kiss Aziraphale deeply and while they were kissing, he used a demonic miracle to make sure that the angel was prepped. 

Aziraphale gasped loudly because while Crawly hadn’t stretched him with his fingers, he could still feel the pleasure that came along with it. He arched up towards Crawly, wanting more. Crawly shifted to be better situated between the other’s spread legs. He took his cock in his hand and started to slowly push into Aziraphale. It was a foreign feeling for both of them, but it was incredible. Crawly gasped, head now resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder as soon as he was fully pressed inside him, he couldn’t believe something on this young Earth could feel as amazing as this angel did. His angel. 

Aziraphale’s legs went around Crawly’s waist in some kind of instinct he couldn’t quite explain. He rolled his hips as best he could to get more of that amazing feeling, “Crawly-“ He gasped, fingers still tangled in the other’s hair, “This is amazing-“ His words were ever so breathy and just a little hitched as they came out with Crawly’s thrusts. Crawly agreed though he didn’t say anything. He was busy attacking the other’s neck with gentle kisses. 

Crawly’s hips were quick but surprisingly gentle. He moved around a little in an attempt to find the best angle and then, all of a sudden Aziraphale was arching up off the stone with a shout, “Do that again!” He cried out, moving a hand to dig into Crowley’s shoulders, “There, there- please!” Crawly kept the same angle and pace, hitting Aziraphale’s prostate every time. The angel started to fall apart then (not that he was holding together before), he squirmed below the demon, cheeks an even darker shade of red. The angel reached down in between them and started jerking his cock hard and fast, trying to chase his orgasm. He didn’t last too long before coming over his stomach and chest with a gasp of Crawly’s name. 

Crawly was close. He moved his hips into Aziraphale a few times before pulling out and quickly jacking off. He groaned softly a couple of times before coming across Aziraphale’s stomach as well, their come mixing together there. Crawly panted, his eyes closing for a moment while he collected himself, “That was…” 

“Mhm.” The angel nodded, “It certainly was.”

The demon couldn’t help his chuckle. He leaned up and kissed him gently, “I have to go back to Hell now, though I do hope to see you again.” He snapped and they were both cleaned and presentable. Aziraphale hummed, “I’m sure that you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted me to call this 'The Mission at Plowmouth Rock' because it was a pun in four different ways. This is as close as that title is ever getting to my fic but I do find it incredibly amusing. This is my work so please don't take it! As always leave a kudos and a comment! I love to hear from you all! Also, not beta-read so if you see a mistake or think I should add tags then let me know!


End file.
